Heroes Of Olympus Aftermath
by steve46281
Summary: This is the aftermath of the Giant War. Just some events at camp. No quests, just everyday life.


**_I do not own Percy Jackson, the series, or anything related to it!_**

_Percy's POV_

It's been about a week since we got back from our quest. Hazel and Frank left for the Roman camp five days ago, and Jason decided to stay here at Camp Half-Blood.

I've fallen back into a routine schedule, sword fighting, canoeing, swimming, all things I teach as a senior counselor. Same failed cabin inspections, same campfires, perfect nights with Annabeth; those are all the things I love.

I'm laying on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I can hear the water rocking, it's noise soothing me. Everything is back to normal, just like every summer before.

My mom was excited to see me, we hadn't seen each other for over half a year. Annabeth came with me, and we stayed there for a few days, spending time with my mom. We weren't planning on telling her about Tartarus, but she told us she saw darkness in our eyes. Annabeth broke down (Which is so unlike her), and my mom and I consoled her for a while

I'm not asleep right now because of the nightmares, every night I have them. After the nightmare, I can't sleep for the rest of the night. Annabeth and I haven't talked about it, much less mentioned it's name. A lot of mornings our eyes are bloodshot, and we have giant bags under our eyes. We never told anybody about it, besides Chiron, but everybody seems to know. Whenever we walk by people they whisper in hushed tones and stare. Annabeth gives them her death stare, and the noises fade quicker than a snap. Annabeth and I have been spending more time together than ever.

My Train of thought was interrupted when someone opened the door to my cabin. It was Will Solace. He was panting from loss of breath.

I swung my feet over the edge of my bunk bed and asked him "What's wrong"

"Annabeth" He said exasperated

"Where is she?" I asked, jumping off the bed onto my feet

"Beach"

I jumped off my bed and ran as fast as I could. The ocean was brewing, violent waves were slapping the shore. A group of kids were standing on the shore, looking out at the water in fright.

"Where is she?" I yelled

They all pointed out to the water. I jumped in without thinking, and shot through the water. It propelled me forward, the water spiraling around me like a torpedo. I bounced myself up about 100 feet offshore, and focused all my concentration on stopping the waves. I spread my hands like a scarecrow, and willed the water to calm down. It resisted, but eventually gave in to my commands. I dove back under, and sensed her presence to my right, I swam over, and found her at the bottom of the ocean, unconscious. I picked her up, and swam back to shore.

Gently I laid her on the beach, and tapped my finger on her chest. All the water in her lungs came out in a fountain, landing all over her clothes

"Annabeth!" I yelled "Wake up, come on. Annabeth, please" I pleaded, shaking her

She coughed as I cradled her head in my arms. I felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of me (Trust me I'd know)

"It's dark" she muttered "So dark!"

"Annabeth, it's okay" I said, standing up with her in my arms

"Don't leave me" She whispered

"Never" I said back "That's a promise"

I carried her to the Big House, the small crowd of people from the beach following. They opened the door for me, and I laid her on the sofa.

Chiron came trotting down the stairs "Oh dear" He went to Annabeth and touched her cheek "Everybody out besides Percy"

Everyone scrambled back out the front door

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't know. Will came and told me she was at the beach. I found her at the bottom of the ocean and got the water out of her lungs. Then I carried her here"

He touched Annabeth's forehead "She needs sleep"

"I can't" She whispered

"You have to try Annabeth. I can carry you back to your cabin"

"No!" she yelled "You said you wouldn't leave me!"

"What?" Chiron asked

"She's talking to me" I said. I walked up to her side and grabbed her hand "Annabeth, I won't leave you"  
Chiron was thought for a while before saying "This is the only time that this has happened, but I'll allow it with your special circumstances. Percy, you can sleep in Annabeth's cabin. There's an empty bed above hers and you can have it.

I thought for a minute then said "That sounds fine Chiron, but what's wrong with my cabin?"

"You two would be alone"

"What does that have to do with- Oh." I could feel blood rushing to my face "Nothing's gonna happen Chiron. My cabin is empty. And If we have nightmares we won't disturb anyone else"

He sat for a few minutes stroking his beard "Fine, but if you two do do something, I'll be in so much trouble with your parents"

"I promise" I said

"What happened down there Percy?" He asked, his face very serious

"I can't talk about it right now. I'm sorry, it's just too soon"

"I understand. Would you like a lift back to your cabin?" He asked as he slung Annabeth over his back

"That would be great" I jumped up onto his back, and grabbed Annabeth to prevent her from falling

"Thank you" She said, leaning her weight onto me

I kissed her head, and held onto her for dear life. We arrived at the cabin fairly quickly

I jumped off of his back and said "Thanks Chiron, for everything. I can get her inside from here"

I grabbed Annabeth and carried her inside, then slung her onto my bed. I climbed up after her, and laid next to her

"Percy?" She asked

"Yeah" I replied

"I love you"

Oh my gods. She just told me she loved me. Annabeth loves me.

"I love you too Annabeth. I know you already know this, but I have nightmares too"

She nodded, then fell asleep. Her head was on my chest, and my arm was under her neck. My arm was falling asleep, but I didn't dare to move it, to disrupt her sleep.

I've told her I loved her before, but that was when we were on the brink of the death, when we thought we may not see each other again. This was different, completely different.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Athena and Poseidon looking at us right now, disgusted at the sight of us together.

I'm still angry about what happened in Greece, the gods helped us defeat Giants, then they left. They just shot us back to Long Island with a farewell. I would've thought they'd come and congratulate us, thank us for saving the world. None of us have heard anything from our parents. We save the world, and nothing, not even a message, much less a visit. Annabeth and I went through something awful, something the gods themselves haven't even done.

I stayed up for the rest of the night, Annabeth at my side. When morning came, the trumpet sounded, and Annabeth began to stir.

She looked up at me, obviously puzzled. She then pulled away, and sat up against the wall. "What happened last night?"  
"You had a nightmare and walked into the ocean. When I found you you were unconscious underwater"

"That's not possible" She said, leaning up against the wall "And why am I in your room? How did the harpies not catch us?"  
"Chiron thought it was for the best. You wouldn't let me leave your side, so this is what he came up with"

"I wonder how Athena feels about this"

"I've been wondering myself" I replied "Do you want to go get breakfast?"

"Yah"

We walked out of the cabin, our shoulders pressed up against each other. I put my left arm over her shoulders, pulling her even closer. I kissed the top of her head, and she laughed

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing, just, we spend so much time together, yet we never fight. I just find it a little strange"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah it's perfect, it is. I just feel like I start fights, and you do whatever I want. You're a softie!" She said, poking my side

"I am not" I replied

"Come on Percy, I'm sleeping in your cabin. You must have some sort of issue with that"

"Not really. Who would be upset that their girlfriend is sleeping in their cabin, let alone the same bed"

"So that's how you're looking at it" She said sarcastically

"I'm a guy, I can't help it" I said, pulling her in and kissing her on the lips

She grabbed my hand, and we leisurely walked to the mess hall, only to find everybody already there. They were all staring at us, and Annabeth blushed, then released my hand on they way to her table. I strolled to my table since nobody was there. Zeus' table was next to mine, and Jason was sitting there. I was served pancakes (Blue of course)

"Nice Jackson" He said, winking at me

"I know right"

"Piper told me what happened last night with Annabeth"

I just picked at my pancakes, suddenly not in the mood to eat "It was pretty awful.

Everything was"

"Dude, I wish I could say something nice, but I can't think of anything. I'll probably never know what you two went through and I don't want to"

I'm glad someone finally understands that they don't know what we went through. They'll never know what we went through.

"At least Annabeth is sleeping in my cabin now"

Jason choked on his pancakes "What? Dude that's sweet"

"Yeah"

"How'd you get Chiron to agree to that?"  
"It was last night"

"Oh" Jason said

We sat through the rest of breakfast in silence, then were dismissed. I found Annabeth on her way out "Hey"

"Everybody knows what happened last night, they're all scared to talk me"

"Scared of you? No" I said sarcastically

"What does that mean?" She asked

"You can have a very intense gaze when you try. Although I, your boyfriend, have become immune"

"You've become immune to eyes" She said slowly

"Yup, 100% immune"

She smiled and slowly walked towards me. I felt my lips tingling, wanting to kiss her.

Eventually she got so close that are lips were practically touching. Instinctively I leaned forward and kissed her.

"Aha!" She exclaimed

"That's no fair!"

"How was that not fair? I got you to break, fair and square" She said, jabbing my chest with her index finger"

"That wasn't an intense stare. That was a 'Percy-please-kiss-me' stare"

"You are so full of crap"

"I try"

"So what do you want to do?" She asked

"I don't care, whatever you want"

"Softie!" She yelled

"Fine, I want to, um, go to the lake. Yah the lake"

"Let's go to the lake then"  
Slowly we made our way to the lake, taking our time. She slipped her hand into mine, and together we walked to the end of the pier. I sat down, and patted the empty spot next to me. Annabeth caught the hint, and sat down. She leaned up against me, and I instinctively put my arm around her.

"Watch this" I said, flicking my free hand. A ball of water jumped out of the lake, and morphed into the shape of a bird.

"Since when can you do that?" She asked

"I figured it out the summer of the labyrinth. Everything was so crazy after that, I guess I just forgot.

"Can you make an owl?"

"Of course. Anything for you smooshkums" I morphed the water into an owl

"Do not call me smooshkums. I'm sure my mom is cringing, an owl made out of water. I hope she is. The way they treated us"  
"Trust me Annabeth, I've thought about it before. It's the way they are. We just have to remember that"  
"I guess" She said

I pulled her closer to me, and kissed her, then pulled back. She moved closer to me, and kissed me back, holding the kiss.

We began to kiss each other, when we heard a "Uhm" Standing behind us was Athena and Poseidon themselves.

"What are you guys doing here" I grumbled

"Pay more respect to us child" Athena replied

"Hello" Annabeth said sarcastically "Very nice to see you guys"

"I expect more from a child of mine" Athena said

"Hello Percy" Poseidon said

"Hey" I said

"We're here to talk to you two" Athena said

"Well it's been long enough" I said angrily

"Do not speak, son of poseidon"

"Fine" I retorted

"Are you okay Annabeth?" Athena asked

"Am I okay?" Annabeth asked "Am I okay? Let's think about this, I fought the giants, then Gaea, lost one of my close friends, and then there's the little detail that Percy and I went through hell and back, literally, and none of the gods even acknowledged us!" She yelled

"Way to go Annabeth" I said approvingly

Poseidon groaned at what I said "Please son, don't make her even angrier. Can we go talk somewhere else?"

"Annabeth?" I asked, looking for approval

She nodded, giving me the 'everything's ok' sign, then I jumped into the lake, sinking to the bottom. Poseidon soon followed

"Why are you guys here?" I asked

"Do you want to know the truth?"  
"Yah"  
"Athena doesn't want you dating Annabeth"

I could feel my face growing red with rage

"That's why you guys came. Not because you care about us and what we went through, but you guys are trying to split us up. Some parents"

"Honestly Percy, I think you two are perfect together. Athena begged Aphrodite to split you two up, but she refused"

"Well we're not breaking up" I said "I love Annabeth, and she loves me"

"That's very touching, she just doesn't like the fact that Annabeth is sleeping in your cabin"

"Oh my gods, nothing is going to happen! Why can't you people get it into your heads!"

Suddenly I heard a lot of yelling that sounded like Annabeth. and immediately shot to the surface. Annabeth was stomping away from Athena, back down the pier. "Percy!" She yelled "Percy!"

"Yeah!" I yelled back

"Catch me!" She walked off the pier, and I made the water solidify. She walked towards me, and stopped right when her shoes touched mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss. After a minute, she pulled away, grabbed my hand, and dragged me across the top of the water.

Poseidon and Athena were just watching in awe "Uh, bye dad" I said, as Annabeth pulled me away from everybody.

When we made it back to the cabins I asked her "What happened?"

"My mom wanted me to break up with you"

"Oh" I said in reply

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain. I'm not going to"  
Relief flushed throughout my body

"I can't believe they had the nerve to do that" She said

"I do"

We kept walking towards my cabin, hand in hand of course. I have a feeling Annabeth and I will be doing a lot more kissing now that she knows her mom hates it.

"Have you ever thought about us?" I asked blankly

"Of course. Where's this coming from?"

"I was just thinking, you know, about us. Our future together"

"Aw, Percy. That's so sweet"

I turned and stared straight at her face. Her eyes were a startling dark grey, her soft. blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders

"You are really beautiful Annabeth, inside and out"

She blushed, then said "You can be so romantic when you want to"

I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her back, and in response she wrapped her arms around my neck. She deepened the kiss, pressing her lips into mine.

We were interrupted when Jason coughed into his fist "Um guys-"

Annabeth pulled away again blushing. A small crowd had formed, Jason being the only one to inform us

"Were you guys watching us?" I asked

"Actually we came to get you. Something crashed into the ocean" Jason replied

Jason, Annabeth, and I ran to the beach. The grass kept getting wetter as we ran to the beach, which I soon realised was from a large crash in the water

"They're in the water" Jason said

"Do you want to come" I asked Annabeth

"Duh"

Together we walked into the waves as I called the bubbles to the surround Annabeth. We quickly found the crashed object. I saw Annabeth's jaw drop, then realised what she saw.

Festus, Leo and Calypso at the bottom of the ocean next to them. Festus was swarming around, trying to save them. His claws were too slippery to pick them up though.

I willed the currents to push everybody to shore, including Festus. And man was that a workout.

Leo and Calypso were both unconscious, I easily got the water out of their lungs.

Everybody around us was staring in disbelief. Jason and Piper pushed through the crowd and ran to their sides.

I was too busy to notice. My eyes were focused on Calypso "Calypso" I said wistfully She was beautiful.

Stop it Percy, you have a girlfriend, remember that.

I was still staring at her eyes when Annabeth caught my stare. She scowled, then continued to try and wake them up. Festus was normal, and apparently water-proof.

Chiron trotted to water, and picked up Calypso and Leo "Oh dear" He muttered "Jason come with me, the rest of you, stay here" They trotted off into the distance

Annabeth stormed away in the direction of the cabins. Man I really messed up, staring at Calypso like that and all. She was upset when I came back from ogygia and we weren't even dating at the time. I can only imagine how upset she is now.

Piper stared at me shamefully, "Oh gods Percy" She ran after Annabeth, and I was left with a crowd of people surrounding me. I ran towards the Athena cabin. I heard yelling and cursing in ancient greek, and knew it couldn't be good. Piper was sitting on a bed, trying to calm Annabeth down. Annabeth had her dagger in hand, and was pacing the room, her face red with anger.

Piper spotted me and her face screamed 'don't come in here'. Too late I thought, as Annabeth's head turned towards to the door "What are you doing here" She grumbled

Slowly I stepped into the cabin. Annabeth stopped pacing, but didn't put down her dagger. She really could be intimidating when she wanted to.

"I'm going to leave" Piper said, walking out the door

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to see you" I replied, taking another step towards her

"Calypso's not here"

"Annabeth, please. I love you, not her. You"

She stood still as her anger dissolved

I took a big risk. I leaned forward and pulled Annabeth into my arms. Squeezing her tightly. She didn't resist, she just let me hold her "I can't forget it. The darkness. We have to stay together"

I brushed her hair at that "I know"

She started to sob, her face in my shoulder "We only have each other"

"I know Annabeth. I know"

"I saw the way you looked at Calypso" She said quietly

"It wasn't like that. She told me she loved me Annabeth, when we were on her island"

Annabeth didn't even flinch at the comment, I'm guessing she knew how the story goes (Or went now that Calypso's off the island)

"I love you" I said "I always will"

"She replied with her face still on my shoulder "Me too"

With that we both fell asleep

A knock on the door of the Athena cabin woke me up. Frank looked around the corner, his face beet red "Chiron's looking for you guys. You missed dinner and the campfire. Annabeth and I both jumped up at this, standing up and stretching.

"Why is it always me" Frank muttered to himself "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Chiron wants all the Argo ll crew members to go to the big house.

"See you there Frank" Annabeth said, hinting at Frank to go away. He walked towards the big house, taking the hint.

"How long were we asleep?" She asked me

I looked at my wristwatch/ shield "We've been asleep for 5 hours!"

"We have to get to the big house" She yelled, running out the door

I followed behind her, and before we knew it we were standing in the living room, all eyes on us. "We just fell asleep" Annabeth said sheepishly

"Fell asleep" Leo said with air quotes

Annabeth glared at him and he backed up

"Percy, Annabeth, will you please take a seat" Chiron asked

All that was open was a chair, so I sat down and made room for her next to me

"I wanted to get you guys together to congratulate you, and thank you for your eff- oh dear" He said, looking out the window. A couple of campers were fist-fighting, and Chiron ran out to them.

"That's going to take a while" I muttered

"Why?" Jason asked

"Clarisse is one of the campers fighting. That says it all"

Annabeth nodded in agreement

We all sat around for a few minutes, making small talk here and there.

"So" Leo said "How about we play a game?"

"What game?" Piper asked suspiciously

"Truth or dare" Leo said, grinning largely

"Sounds fun" I said

Everybody slowly agreed, though Piper used a little bit of charmspeak on Hazel

"Here are the rules" Leo said "If you don't answer a truth, you have to kiss the person next to you. If you don't do a dare you have to strip a piece of clothing"

"What if Chiron comes in?" Frank asked, his face turning red

"That's a risk you'll have to take"  
"Ok! Let's start. I'll go first" His eyes scanned the room, then they locked onto Jason

"Oh great" Jason muttered

"Jason, truth or dare?"  
"Truth, to be safe"

"Do you love Piper?"  
Pipers cheeks became red at the question "Well yeah" Jason said, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer

"I love you too" She said, resting her head on his chest

"It's your turn now Jason" Leo said

"Okay…" Jason looked around the room "Frank, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" He said quickly

"Have you ever kissed Hazel?"  
"Duh" He replied

"My turn, Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Dare"  
"I dare you to slap Percy across the face" He said, making everyone in the room laugh

Annabeth slipped off her socks "I'm not slapping my boyfriend"

"You didn't want to ruin my beautiful face, did you?"

"Just keep thinking that seaweed brain. Truth or dare?" She asked me

"Um… dare, wait no, truth. Yeah truth"

"Do you have feelings for Calypso?" Her face was dead serious

"Annabeth no. I told you, no"

Leo coughed into his fist

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"Share your deepest secret"

She tilted her head up and kissed Jason, obviously surprising him

She smirked "Hazel truth or dare?"  
"Dare?" She said

"I dare you to kiss Leo"  
"No!" She screamed

"Then you have to strip" Leo said, wagging his finger

"Fine" She said slipping off her coat

"Leo, truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare" He said, rubbing his hands together

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth"

Annabeth's face turned red "No" She said

Leo got up and walked to where Percy and Annabeth were sitting "You better strip a piece of clothing" I said staring daggers at him

The sink in the kitchen exploded, and the water swirled around Leo

"Fine" He whimpered, quickly taking off his shirt

The water retreated to the sink

"My turn" Leo said "Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What is the scariest thing you've ever seen?"

Her eyes froze with fear, and she laid her head on my shoulder "I quit" She said

"Why?" Leo asked

"You are so naive Leo" I said

Jason whispered something in Leo's ear "Oh sorry" He said

"I knew somebody was going to say something!" Annabeth yelled. She got up and stormed out of the house

"Annabeth, wait!" I called, running after her

She stopped and turned towards me, a single tear running down her face "I can't even go a couple of minutes without some reminder of it. How am I supposed to keep living my life like this?"

I pulled her into my arms, her head on my chest. She started sobbing, I felt the tears soaking through my shirt "I get it, I do"

"Nobody will ever understand what we went through, nobody but Nico. They think they do Percy, but they don't understand!" Her sobbing grew louder

"I'll talk to Leo" I said. He never should've brought that up. He just got back from who knows where, and I already am starting to hate him"  
"Don't take it out on him"

"Sure" I said, agreeing for her sake

"I love you Percy, more than I've ever loved anyone. When we were in, you know, I called you my friend, then I realised; boyfriend isn't even the word to use. You are a part of me Percy, sometimes a really annoying part, but you are"

"You really thought that?" I asked "Because I thought something similar, but without the 'annoying' part, because I know you'd beat me up"

"I so would" She said, her face still in my chest

"I had a dream while we were down there" I said

"What about?"

"It wasn't a bad dream, not at all"

"Are you gonna tell me what it's about?"  
"Ok. It was me and you, in the future. We were in a house, with children running around. It looked so perfect Annabeth"

She didn't move at all "Did I scare you?" I asked her

"No seaweed brain. Do you want to go back to the game?"

"If you want to"

"Softie" She muttered

"I heard that you know"

"Come on" She said, grabbing my hand and walking away

When we made it to the big house everyone was getting up and leaving "Where are you guys going?"

"Chiron had to go to Florida" Jason replied

"What for?"

"Something about party ponies"  
Annabeth and I both laughed, while everyone was staring at us "You'd have to meet them" She said

"Let's keep playing truth or dare" I said "We can go to my cabin. It's empty"

"Yes!" Leo screamed "The game continues!"  
Jason and Piper whispered a little, then she said "We don't have anything better to do"

Frank and Hazel were reluctant, but Piper got them to agree

"To my cabin!" I yelled

Everyone filed into my cabin, sitting in a circle on the ground

"I'll go first" Leo said "Jason, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"

"I dare you to have sex with Piper"

Piper's face blushed pure red

"Leo" Jason pleaded

"Strip a piece of clothing"  
"Fine" He muttered, slipping off his shirt

"You didn't even ask Piper!" Leo exclaimed

"I'm going to make her do something she doesn't want to do" Jason said

"You just have to be a good boyfriend, don't you" Leo said

"Shut up" Jason said

"I will never shut up lightning boy"

"Are you trying to make everybody want to kill you?" I asked "Because if you go anywhere near the water I'll blast you"

"And if you go up in the sky, I'll blast you" Jason added

"I guess I shouldn't piss off the power cousins"

"Shut up, seriously" Jason said

"Okay, okay, let's move on. Your turn Jason"

"Truth or dare, Leo?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go swimming in the lake"

"What? No! Percy will kill me!"

"Take off your pants then"  
"Fine, I'll go swimming" He muttered

We all got up and walked outside. Annabeth grabbed my hand and held me back "Don't hurt him"

"I'm not going to hurt him!"

"You sounded pretty angry earlier"

"You told me not to take my anger out on him, so I'm not going to"

"Okay" She said, obviously surprised

"Well it's settled then. Come on" I pulled her with me to the lake

Leo had just jumped into the water, and was wading deeper

"You have to stay in there for 5 minutes" Jason yelled from the shore

"Come on!" Leo yelled

"Can I mess with him?" I whispered to Annabeth

"Go for it" She said back

I created a whirlpool, Leo in the middle "Ahhh!" He screamed

I willed the water to spit him up into the air, and Jason caught him in a gust of wind, causing him to spiral downwards like a football. I cushioned his fall with the water.

"Time's up!" Hazel yelled

The water spit him onto the shore

He was soaking wet, water forming a puddle at his feet "Can I at least have a towel?" He asked

"I got it" I said, pulling the droplets off his body and dropping them in the lake

"Let's go back in" Frank said

Everybody shuffled back into my cabin and sat in their same seats

"My turn" Leo said "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Can we please not turn this into a grudge-fest?" Hazel asked

"I'm with you Hazel. That means I'll be dragged into this too" Annabeth said

"I will too" Piper repeated

"You have to pick one Percy" Leo said

"Fine, truth" I said

"Would you have sex with anyone else in this room but Annabeth?"

"No!" I yelled "What kind of question is that?"  
"Stop dragging our girlfriends into this" Jason said

"It's the game!" Leo said

"So it's my turn" I said

"Remember what I said" Annabeth whispered

"Piper truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess"  
"I uhh, dare you to kiss Jason"

She scooted closer to him and pecked him on the lips "Easy, my turn now. Jason truth or dare?"

"Dare" He replied

"I dare you to kiss me" Jason kissed her

"What is this, the hundredth time you've guys have kissed?" Leo asked

"Shut up" Piper said "You've made me angry too"  
"Leo, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why are you trying to make everyone angry?"  
"I'm not trying to make everyone angry. Just you and Percy. Mostly him though"

"Why do you have a grudge against me?" I asked

"Because you left her on that stupid island!" Leo screamed

"I told the gods to free her, then I was taken away. My memory wiped! What was I supposed to do. I wasn't going to stay on the island forever, I had Annabeth"

"You and Annabeth, blah, blah, blah. Heroes of Camp Half-Blood"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Annabeth asked

"Everybody talks about you two. They found the lightning bolt, they found the golden fleece, they held the weight of the sky, they navigated the labyrinth, they defeated Kronos!"

"What is wrong with you?" I asked

"Plus, you two have been Tartarus and back. So now everybody's talking about that. How bad could it have been?"  
"Don't even say that!" Annabeth yelled "You don't know what it's like!"

"Sure" He said sarcastically

"Stop being such a jerk" Jason said, standing up

"I would squash you if she wasn't here" I said

"Annabeth and Percy, the lovebirds of the camp. Attached at the hip. They'd do anything for each other. It only took them five years to start dating, but whatever. Oh and you can't forget this, they always win capture the flag. Do you want to know how they always win? She is super smart, and he can control the creek that runs right through the battle-field"

"Why are you so angry at us!" Annabeth yelled

"You'll never understand what happened down there!" I yelled "Never!"

The lake exploded, water shooting through the window and knocking Leo off his feet

He shot fire at me, but I just doused it out with more water from the lake

"Stop it Leo!" Piper yelled, pouring charmspeak into her voice

He stopped shooting

"Games over. Everyone go to your cabins" Piper said

Everybody left without saying a word

"Why is he out to get us?" Annabeth asked

"I'm too tired. Let's just go to bed"

"Percy!" She said, her face turning blood red

"What?"  
"I'm not going to go to bed with you"

"That's not what I meant, just, I'm going to go to sleep"

"I'm coming"

"This is so confusing" I said, throwing my hands in the air

"Come on seaweed brain" she said, grabbing my hand and yanking me up the bed. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. She pushed me down and sat on top of me, continuing to make out with me

"What's gotten into you?" I asked her. She was being really aggressive today

"Nothing"

"Annabeth" I said sternly

She plopped down next to me on the bed "I feel bad"

"Are you sick?"

"No, not that kind of feel bad"

"Then what kind?"  
"I've been leaning on you too much"  
"No"

"Yes Percy, I have. I never stopped to think that maybe you need to lean on me"

"It's fine Annabeth, really"

"I just, I don't want- never mind"

"What?"

"Forget I ever said anything"

"Tell me, please"

"I don't want to be scared of you" She said quietly

"I scare you?"

"You scared me. Once"

"I didn't mean to. What did I do?"

"It was in Tartarus"

"The poison" I said, pulling the memory from the back of my head

She nodded

"I don't want to think that you're capable of doing something so, unnatural and wrong"

"I'm sorry. I'd never do it again"

"Yes you would, that's the thing"  
"The only time I'd do that is if it had to do with you"  
"I love you for that Percy, I do. It's just wrong"

"I won't do it then" I said

My eyelids got heavy, then I fell to sleep

Days flew by, all uneventful, except for when Leo apologised to us. Apparently

Calypso was at Mount Olympus that weekend getting a health evaluation. Leo was so scared what would happen to her, that he was angry. We forgave him, and everything was back to normal.

Now every camper is gathered for the mid-summer bonfire, where awards will be given.

"Ok campers!" Chiron yelled "Time for the mid-summer award ceremony"

Everybody clapped and yelled and whistled

"Our first award is uh, cutest boy?" Chiron looked a little confused. The Aphrodite cabin was laughing, they were in charge of choosing the awards this year

"It goes to" he opened the envelope "Percy"

A bunch of girls were screaming and yelling my name

I glanced next to me where Annabeth was sitting, and saw the anger in her eyes

"Uh Chiron" I said, gesturing towards Annabeth

"Let's just put this one aside for now" He announced "The next award is for the best swordsmen" He opened the envelope "Percy"

I got up, shook his hand, and took the trophy

"Nice job seaweed brain" She whispered

"Thanks. I have no idea how I won though"

"Me neither"  
The award kept going on, they were the craziest things I've ever heard of, but whatever. Annabeth got the smartest award and best hair award.

"Our final award is best couple. Here is a summary that was composed: The best couple is two people that love each other, and have risked their lives multiple times for the other. They spend a lot of time together, and agree on mostly everything. But most of all, it seems like they are best friends, and will always be together"

I felt the strange sense that people were staring at me, and turned around. They were staring, not at me, but at Annabeth too

"This award goes to-" Chiron was cut off

"Annabeth and Percy!" somebody from the Aphrodite cabin yelled

"Yes" Chiron confirmed

Everybody started chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

I leaned towards Annabeth and gave her a long, deep kiss

Someone from the crowd yelled "Tartarus!"

Everybody froze and looked around, trying to find the culprit

"Tell us your story!" Somebody else yelled

"Campers" Chiron said

Everybody started yelling and throwing their s'mores and Annabeth and I

"Stop it!" Annabeth yelled

Nobody was stopping, so I surrounded us with water from the lake, forming a protective bubble.

"Stop it, or I'll soak all of you!" I yelled

Everybody shut up and sat back down

Annabeth whispered to me "Let's do it"  
She stood up and called everybody's attention "This is the story"  
She took about an hour, everybody was in a trance. When she got to the part about Bob and Damsel a tear traced down her cheek, so I took over from there.

When we finished they sat there in silence. They started to clap, and pretty soon it sounded like thunder was above us.

Neither of us smiled, we just stood there emotionless.

I put my arm around her and pulled her against me

"I need to get out of here" I whispered to Annabeth

She nodded, then pulled away from me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from the crowd "You know what that reminded me of?" She asked

"What?"

"When we were burning your shroud"

"What?" I said again

"When we all thought you were dead, the summer of the labyrinth"

"I walked in on it, you were pretty upset" I said with a smirk

"I really liked you, and you were my best friend"

"Did you like me, or like-like me?"

"What are we, middle schoolers?" She said laughing

"Come on, answer the question"  
"I like-liked you"  
"The truth comes out!"

She punched me in the arm

"Did you ever think about me like that?"

"Yeah"

"Really? How long did you like me?"  
"When we came back from getting that stupid lightning bolt"

We continued walking hand-in-hand "I love you so much" I said "And I'm sorry"  
"What are you sorry about?"  
"For disappearing right after we started dating. When I woke up, all I had was your name, and a vague picture of you in the back of my mind. It was awful Annabeth, it truly was. It was worse for you though, you were awake the whole time, and you remembered me. Chiron told me how much you looked for me, how all your time was consumed with searching. I also want to say thank you, and that you're the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for"

She hugged me, really tightly. I wasn't going to ruin this moment though.

"We've had a sucky life together"

"Pretty much" I confirmed "At least I get to spend it with you"

"I just wish the stupid gods would care"

Thunder rumbled in the distance

"We're going to have to stop dissing the gods. They seem to be getting angry"

"I don't care if they're angry! I would insult them until they killed me if it weren't for you"

"Don't say that"  
"It's true!"  
"This is kind of random, but while we're being open, I have something to ask you"

"Spill it"  
"The quest you led in the labyrinth"  
"Yah?" She said, shuddering at the thought

"In the prophecy, it said _lose a love to worse the death_. I've been thinking about it for a while…"

"And you were wondering who it was about. I've thought about it too. I don't think it was Luke. It was you Percy, I lost you to Rachael. I kissed you in the volcano, and you had a crush on Rachael right after that" Her face was turning red

"Annabeth" I said softly

"While we're talking I wanted to put _that_ on the table"

"I'm sorry. She wasn't a half-blood, it was just so, normal. I learned to hate it though. We're not normal, that's the thing"

She sighed then said "You don't have anything to apologise for. You're so nice, and I'm so moody"

"No, not true" I said, resting my hand on her shoulder  
"This is why I love you. I've been thinking about our relationship" She said, changing the subject  
I felt awful, and my face must've showed it

"I'm not breaking up with you!" She said, punching my arm

"Then what?"

"I think we should take our relationship to the next step"

"What do you mean, Like kiss twice as long?"

"No! You're so naive seaweed brain"  
"Then what do you mean?"

"_it_" She said

"What is _it_?"

"Think about it Percy"

"Oh" I said, coming to realisation

"We don't have to" She said, staring off in the distance

"No, no, Annabeth. It sounds fine"

"You're such a guy" She said grinning

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to push you"

"It was my idea. I just don't want it to be planned"

"Yah, whatever you want"

"I'm not even going to say it" She smirked

"I'm not being a softie, my girlfriend wants to have sex. I don't have anything to be a softie about"

"What time is it?" She asked

"8" I replied

"We have to lead the night hike at five after eight!" She stood up and started to jog towards the cabins

"We have five minutes!"

"I have to get dressed"

"What?"

"There are ticks"

"I'm not changing"

"You're taking a risk" She warned

"I think I'll be fine if a tick bites me"  
"Just remember; I told you so"

She ran to her cabin, and came out a few minutes later with her junior campers in tow

"I rounded up the other junior campers" I said, pointing to the group of kids"

"Well let's go!" I said

"Wait!" Jason said, running across the field with Piper on his back

"What?" Annabeth asked, looking at Piper

"He lost a bet" Piper replied

"15 more minutes" Jason said "She's really light though"

"Don't comment about a girl's weight" Annabeth said

"Lesson learned" Jason replied

"Can we tag along?" Piper asked

"Sure" I said

The hike went fine, a few kids fell down, Annabeth talked about plants

and trees, although Jason and Piper left early. A bug bit her and her arm swelled up. Jason freaked out and insisted on flying her to the Apollo cabin. Annabeth and I dropped all the kids off at their cabins, then went to my cabin to go to bed.

"Ouch!" I said

"What?" Annabeth asked

"I think I have a tick" I mumbled

"What?"

"I have a tick!"

"I-told-you-so" She said slowly

"I know, I know. I'm going to go pull it off. I went into my bathroom (A perk of controlling the water) and pulled down my pants. It was on my groin, and was about to break the skin. I tried to pull it off, but couldn't reach it. I just pulled my pants back up and walked out

"Did you get it off?" She asked

"No"

"Why?"

"I can't reach it"

"Well let me pull it off then"

"No"

"Why won't you let me pull it off?"

"It's on my groin"

"Who cares"

"I don't want you to see me naked for the first time pulling a tick off my leg"

"Come on Percy. I'll pull it off then we can do it"

"No!"

"I'll pull it off then right after we'll have sex. Simple"

"You said you didn't want it to be planned"

"This is close enough"

"Fine" I muttered

"Do you even want to have sex with me?"

"Yeah, I do"

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about it"  
"This tick is starting to hurt"

"Come on seaweed brain" She said gesturing for me to come over "I'll pull it off"

I pulled my pants down and Annabeth easily pulled the tick off

"You ready?" I asked

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"You're right Annabeth" I sighed

"I know, I'm always right. But what are you talking about?"

"The planned part. It's kind of, well, awkward"

"Ok" She said normally

"I have an idea" I said

"Spill it"

"Let's go on a moonlight picnic on the beach"

"Percy" She said, her smile widening

"I'll take that as a yes"

We made it to the beach in about half an hour, and got everything set up. We both sat

on the blanket, staring at the horizon. I slipped my arm around her shoulders, and pulled her head to my chest. We sat for a few minutes, not talking at all.

Suddenly she tilted her head up and kissed me. I kissed her back and ran my free hand through her hair. She pressed her lips harder against mine, so I pushed her back onto the blanket. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slid it off over my head

'You sure?" I asked

She responded by kissing my neck, I let her go on for a while, before I slipped her shirt off her head. She was wearing a black bra, her breasts fitting perfectly in the cups

She laughed

"What?" I asked

"You're staring" She reached behind her back and unhooked the bra, her breasts

falling onto her chest

"Well there's a lot to stare at" I said

She laughed again and kissed my lips, then reached her hands down to my zipper and

began to undo it. I helped her by unbuttoning my jeans, my erection throbbing

"I can tell you're ready" She whispered

Annabeth slipped off her own pants, revealing her matching underwear

"I have one sexy girlfriend" I said, slipping her panties off

I kissed her neck, trailing kisses down to her breasts

God she looks so beautiful

"Percy" She said

"Yah?"

"You were staring again"  
"How can I not stare at my beautiful girlfriend"

She laid down on her back, spreading her legs

I positioned myself at her entrance, and she said "Do it"

I slowly thrust into her, giving her time to adjust. She screamed, then quieted down as

we got into our rhythm. A few minutes later Annabeth orgasmed, then I did. We laid together for a few minutes, then heard harpies in the distance. We got clothed and ran to my cabin, laying on the same bunk, cuddling in the dark.

Jason's POV

"Are you sure you're okay Pipes?" I asked her

We were in the Apollo cabin, Piper sitting on a cot

"It's just a bug bite" She replied

"I know, just, I don't like it when you get hurt"

"I don't like it when you get hurt"

I felt so worried, and I must've showed it

"Come on Jason, I'm fine"

"Okay, whatever you say"

She stood up and her knees buckled. I reached out and caught her in my arms

"I'm not okay" She said, standing up with my help

"Yeah" I confirmed

"I don't want to stay in this cabin all day. Can we at least go sit somewhere outside?"

I pondered this for a minute. I'm always way to scared about saying something wrong

"Jason" She said

"Yah?"

"You just spaced out for a minute. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

She sighed

"Why did you sigh?"

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yeah, if I did something then tell me, I'll stop"

"We're too distant from each other. I try to get you to open up and talk to me, but it never works"

"You should've said something sooner. I'll do anything for you"

"While we're talking, do you have anything to say to me?"

"Um, well, yeah, I do. I'm always afraid of saying something wrong. You're so beautiful, a daughter of Aphrodite. It's kind of intimidating"

We were sitting on the ground in the Apollo cabin, talking about our relationship. Man we are weird.

She leaned forward and set her hand on my shoulder, then gave me a long, deep kiss "Jason, I love you for who you are. Just be yourself"

She leaned in and kissed me again, this time I kissed her back

"Do you still want to go outside?" I asked

"Yes" She said smiling

"Walk or fly?"

"You pick"

"Hold on" I said

She wrapped her arms around my neck and we took off for the roof of my cabin. We landed a few moments later and sat down on the cold stone, my arm around Piper.

"I'm glad Annabeth and Percy won the award" She said "They deserved it"

"They did" I replied

"Have you ever heard their stories Jason? They are incredible"

"I haven't heard any of them"

"Really? They're the camp heroes"

"Well tell me the one about Kronos then"

"This one is my favorite. First a little background is needed. a hundred years ago the big three gods made a pact; no more children. There was a prophecy about how when they turn sixteen, they can either save, or destroy Olympus. Thalia was born, but ended up dying when she was twelve. Percy then showed up at camp, and was being groomed to stay on the gods' side. Fast forward to the summer he's turning 16, he had a mortal friend that could see through the mist, Rachael, the oracle"

"I know her" I said

"Well the summer before that Percy causes an enormous earthquake at Mount St. Helens"

"That was him!"

"Yah. Well it woke up Typhon, the huge monster. All the gods were fighting him, which left no one defending Olympus. Percy went to the Underworld with Nico so that he could bathe in the River Styx"

"I've heard this part"

"Ok well, then they were at Olympus, and Kronos had taken over Luke's had had a crush on him since she was real young. Luke killed himself, then everybody was saved. I have some more details, but they're nothing you'd be interested in"

"Come on, tell me"

"Annabeth and Percy started dating"

"Man they really do deserve that award

I leaned over and kissed her, a nice long kiss

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" She replied

_Annabeth's POV_

It was early in the morning, maybe six or seven. Percy and I were laying in his bed, his arms around me. I laid still, not wanting to wake him. The sunlight was streaming through the windows, causing the shadows of furniture to elongate on the wall. Percy was drooling, I felt a small drop fall on my shoulder.

The peace was broken when I heard a girl yelling for Chiron. Percy woke up with a start, sitting up. He focused on the noise, his eyes intensifying "We should go check that out"

I agreed by jumping over the bed and slipping on my tennis shoes "Come on!"

He jumped out of bed too, not bothering to put his shoes on. Together we ran to the big house. As we passed the other cabins campers were gathered at the windows, wanting to see what was happening. As we ran up the hill we saw a girl banging on the door of the big house. She was about 5'7, had dirty blonde hair, and had blueish-green eyes. Her clothes were in tatters, her face smudged with dirt

"Can I help you?" Percy asked

"Where's Chiron?" She asked, plead in her voice

"He's probably in the strawberry fields" Percy said

"I need to find him" She said, limping off to the field

"Are you hurt?" I asked

"It doesn't matter. I need to find Ryan"

She continued to limp towards the field

"Stop" I said, running to her side "Let us help you"

"I need Chiron" She repeated

"I'll go get him" Percy said, running away

I put her arm around my shoulder and brought her back up the steps into the big house. I helped her over to the couch, where she plopped down

"Who are you?" I asked

"Madison Renick. Who are you?"

"Annabeth Chase. I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm guessing you're a demigod, and by the looks of it, you seem to know that"

"Yeah I am"

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon"

Whoa, I thought. This would make her Percy's sister

"The boy from outside, my boyfriend, he's a son of poseidon"

Her expression didn't change "Is he nice?"

"He's really sweet. I trust him him with my life"  
"I couldn't trust my brothers and sisters at the time. That's why we ran"

"Who did you run with?" I asked

"Ryan"

"Was he a demigod?"

"Son of Zeus"

I could see the longing in her eyes, the emptiness. I know cause that's how I felt when Percy was missing "Is her your boyfriend?"

She simply nodded, and at this point Chiron and Percy walked through the front door

"How is this possible?" Chiron asked, a very confused look on his face "Ryan?" He asked

"I don't know" She said, still a stern look on her face

"Percy, Annabeth, I'd like you to stick around. And Percy" He ushered him closer to Madison "This is your sister"

"What?" He asked, disbelief in his voice

"Please sit down" Chiron said, sinking into his wheelchair "What happened?"

"The Labyrinth for capture the flag. Then we fell" Her eyes seemed to darken "We fell so deep, into" She paused "Tatarus"

I could feel my own face darken at the name, Percy's did too

"We made it out. He flew us out of the pit, then, then I look back and he's gone. He was just gone" A single tear traced down her cheek "I need to find him"

"Madison was a camper here during one of the Roman Greek wars. Her and Ryan didn't want to fight, so they left on a quest for peace"

"Ryan?" Percy asked

"My boyfriend" Madison said

"Son of Zeus" Chiron added

"Chiron. I need to find him" She pleaded

"The Labyrinth is destroyed" I said

Another tear traced down her cheek

Just then a loud clap of lightning rung through the valley. She sprung to her feet and ran out the door, me at her heels. I followed her as she ran to the lake. A limp body was falling, seconds from the water

"No!" She screamed. The water from the lake enveloped him, cushioning his fall. Tiny ripples carried him across the top of the water to us. She ran in after him, pulling him out of the water. He was about 5'11 maybe 6 foot, probably fifteen. Blonde hair, striking blue eyes, all trademarks of Zeus. She tapped his forehead, water spurting out of his mouth.

He coughed "Ryan!" She yelled, cradling his head in her arms

They were still part way in the water, her cuts disappeared.

His eyes fluttered wildly "Madison?" His voice was barely above a whisper

"What happened? You were right behind me. Chiron remembers us, but it's decades later" She said

He sat up and kissed her, then pulled her into a hug "We made it. We're together"

"We need to get you to the big house. You need ambrosia and nectar" Madison said

"How about you?" He asked

She gestured towards the water

"I can't walk" He said, wobbling on his feet

She whistled, and blackjack came flying out of the sky

"Blackjack!" She said, petting his nuzzle "No I don't have any donuts. Where's poker?"

He made a low whinnying noise, and she said "Oh, I'm sorry Blackjack. Can you give us a lift?"

He whinnied again, and we all climbed on. When we reached the big house Chiron and Percy were waiting

"Blackjack?" Percy asked

He neighed

"I'm so glad he has a good adopter. I was so worried" She petted his muzzle again, as Ryan tried to get off the horse

"No!" She said, catching him from falling onto the ground

Ryan was putting his weight on her, and she didn't seem to mind "Poker was my pegasus, Blackjack's mom" She said

Blackjack neighed

"So that's why he loves donuts" Percy grinned

"I gave him a box before we went underground. He was just a baby"

"We have to get you two inside, you need medical attention"

"I'm fine Chiron. Ryan needs help though"

Ryan laughed "If I'm getting treated then so are you"

"You're the one who needs help" She got really close to his face and whispered "You better not leave me again. We said together forever, and I meant it"

She walked back up the steps, obviously still limping

"I'll help him" Percy said, taking Ryan's arm

I followed behind them, helping Madison balance on the way up the stairs

We laid them down on the cots and fed them ambrosia and nectar. They both passed

out. Their cots were close enough together so that they could hold hands.

"Do you want to go do something?" I asked Percy

"No" He said "I want to know her. I've always been alone, and Tyson doesn't count"

"Jason has a new brother, or I guess, old brother"

At that note Jason walked in, and immediately looked at Ryan "So that's my brother"

"He looks like your twin" Percy said

"He is my brother" Jason said, walking closer

Percy was sitting at the foot of Madison's bed, intently staring at her "I have a sister. It's going to be so weird sharing a cabin"

She suddenly woke up, the water bottle at her side exploding, soaking everyone in the room "I'm sorry" She said, holding back laughter

Her and Percy were the only ones not wet

Percy still had a serious face on "So why did you two leave?"

"It was during the war. The Romans and Greeks were fighting, and we didn't want to" Madison said

Ryan laughed "Another reason is because Madison is a little impulsive"

"Am not" She replied

"All the Ares campers hate her, which means they hate me too by association. We were playing capture the flag, and they stabbed her in the arm for no reason. She lifted the entire creek and doused them"

"That's not what happened" She said

"Dionysus made her refill the creek the next day with water from the lake"  
"It was either that or be turned into a dolphin"

"I've heard that one" Percy mumbled

"You seem nice" Madison said

"Why wouldn't I be?" Percy asked

"Most of my old siblings were jerks. That's part of the reason we left. They constantly fought and I was the only one who could be head of the cabin. At one point they burnt it down"

"What?" Percy asked

"I don't get it either. I rebuilt it the way I wanted it. There are secret rooms everywhere"

"What?" Percy yelled

"There's a pool and a hot-tub under the cabin. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I added a pizza and ice cream machine"

"Machine?" Percy said excitedly

"It's against the rules so don't say anything"  
"Late nights eating pizza and ice-cream, I miss that" Ryan said, gently squeezing her hand

Blackjack stuck his head through the window and whinnied

Madison and Percy said in unison "We don't have any donuts!"

"This is weird" Jason said "I have a brother"

I saw blood soaking through the calf area of Madison's jeans and rolled it up. There was a large gash

"What is this from?" Ryan asked

"Nike" She said, rolling her eyes

"Why did she cut you?" Percy asked

"I told her I like Adidas shoes more"

Percy laughed "I've had that thought"

We kept on talking for a while, Percy and I shared our stories, and they told more of theirs.

"Do you guys have weapons?" I asked

Madison slid her hand down her wrist and hit a friendship bracelet. It sprung open into

a celestial gold sword.

Ryan did the same, only with a leather bracelet

"Matching?" Percy asked

"A gift from Athena"

I was puzzled "Why?"

"Zeus didn't like the idea of us together, but Athena did. I guess she gave them to us to show defiance from him. She didn't really like me though"

"Dionysus loves him" Madison said

"Shut up" He said smirking

"Whatever he wants Mr. D will do"

"No?" Percy questioned

"If you ever need anything from him ask Ryan to ask for you. He always gets what he wants from him"  
"Like Poseidon and Aphrodite don't dote on you"

"She constantly left make-up and dresses on my bed! I never asked for them!"

"And you didn't wear them either" Ryan added

"Poseidon only liked me because I was his only daughter throughout all of time"

"I never knew that" Percy said

"He would take me to lunch and bring me to his palace. Zeus found out and stopped it"

Madison glared at Ryan "I don't control what my moody dad does"

Thunder rumbled

"We're not going to stop hating you!" Madison yelled

"Madison" Ryan whispered, hitting her softly on the arm

"If he hates me so much why hasn't he zapped me" She said

"Well…" Ryan said

"Well what?" Madison said suspiciously

"I talked to him, you know, a long time ago"

"Keep going" Madison said

"I told him that I didn't want him to hurt you"

"He listened?" she asked

"I guess"  
"Poseidon loves you" Madison said

"Who doesn't love me?" Ryan asked

"Very funny Ryan" She started to stand up "Can we leave now?"

"No" Percy and Ryan said in unison

"We just got back from you-know-where, and you want to leave"  
"I just found out I have a baby sister and I'm not letting you out of sight"  
She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the cot

She looked at me and asked "Is it always going to be like this?"  
"Probably" I responded

She sighed and laid back down. Ryan used the wind to pull Madison's cot towards his.

He lightly kissed her lips

"Ryan!" Madison said

"Yeah" Percy said disapprovingly

Ryan groaned as I sat up against the wall. He followed me, and slung his arm around my shoulder "Is this okay?" He asked the room

I laughed "I like you two"  
"Thanks" Madison said "I like you guys too. So you're her boyfriend?" I asked Percy

"Yup" He said, pulling me into a long, deep kiss

"Come on seaweed brain" I punched his arm, hard

"Ouch! That hurt" He said

"That was the point"

"I just wanted to kiss my beautiful girlfriend"

"Nice try" I said

"I just find it so weird that you're a kind person" Madison said, talking to Percy

"Was everybody really that mean?" He asked

"It was awful. The only reason I'm any good at sword-fighting is because they always started fights"

"They started a fight with a girl"

"Hey!" Madison and I said

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Percy said "I like the idea of having a little sister"

"Yeah, well, you're my only family. My mom and mortal half-siblings are all dead"  
Percy frowned "That sucks. But I'll be here"

"Thanks Percy, really. I already like you"

He smiled at that

"Are you guys tired?" Percy asked

"No" Madison and Ryan both said

"I don't want to have another nightmare" He said

Madison nodded in agreement

Chiron trotted into the room "Time to go to bed"

Everyone groaned

"Percy, Jason, can you please show your siblings their cabins"

"We know" They both said

"Madison, Annabeth is sleeping in Cabin 3 too"

She raised an eyebrow at that

"Let's get going" Chiron said

Everybody got up and walked outside towards the cabins, Percy slipping his hand into mine. I smiled at him

"This has really changed" Ryan said

"The minor gods have cabins now" Percy said

We kept walking until it was time for us to branch off to our respective cabins

Ryan pulled Madison into a hug, kissed her, and whispered something into her ear

"I love you too Ryan. See you tomorrow" She waved and kept on walking

Percy and I followed

"Do you mind if I just sleep in my old bed?" She asked

"Um, sure. Which one is it?"

"It's underground" She walked into the cabin and tapped a seashell on the wall. A spiral staircase appeared in the floor

"How could I not have found this?" Percy said

"I made it with my friends. They were daughters of Athena and Hephaestus, that's why it turned out so well. I'm gonna go swimming, do you guys want to come?"

"Sure" Percy said "Annabeth?"

"I'll watch"

We all walked down the stairs and stepped into a large chamber. There was a beautifully shaped pool, it was round with seashells embedded. Past it was a smaller pool, most likely a hot tub. In the corner were a bunch of machines and tables. The ceiling had a mosaic, blue and green tiles.

"It's beautiful" Percy said, staring in awe at the room

"Can I ask you something?" Madison said

"Anything"

"You two have been there?"

The room seemed to grow colder

"Yes" I said

She stepped into the water and seemed to brighten up. Percy slipped off his shirt and walked in after her. The room was silent except for the noise of the water rippling from their movements.

"How can you tell?" Percy asked

"I don't know, I can just tell. I have nightmares"

I nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what she's going through

A light flicked on on the other side of the room. Percy and I looked up and silently drew our weapons.

"No, no" Madison said, gesturing to put the weapons down "It's just Ryan"

Like she said, he came walking in and walked over to the bar. He reached behind the counter, and grabbed some cokes. He sat down at the edge of the pool "Soda?"

We all agreed and grabbed one, sipping the cola taste.

"How did you know about this place?" Percy asked

"I told him" Madison said, taking another sip of her soda

"The hallway connects to my cabin, and the Athena cabin"  
"What?" I asked, suddenly intrigued

"Grace loved to swim" Ryan said

"Grace?" Percy asked

"Daughter of Athena" Madison said "She was my best friend"

"Hey!" Ryan said in protest

"Our relationship isn't like that" She smiled so sweetly, it was hard for me not to apologise to her on the spot

He smiled contently and swished his feet in the water

"What happened to her?" I asked, dreading the response

"She got married and had a family" Ryan said "I wish all of us could have that assurance"

Madison smiled, which made me smile

We talked for hours, sharing stories from our quests, talking about the camp, and other random things. They had some pretty amazing stories, Percy and I respected them. Hours passed

"Is anybody else tired?" Percy asked, yawning

"I don't want to sleep" Madison said

"Me neither. I don't like my cabin, it's so uncomfortable. I feel like that statue is trying to zap me with his eyes" Ryan added in, shuddering

"Just sleep down here " Madison said casually

"But you're sleeping down here" Ryan said

"So what"

"But- it's just-"

"Ryan, technically we've been together for over 50 years"

"I know"

"Then what's the problem?"

Ran thought for a moment then said "Nothing"

"Problem solved"

"Wait, back to the cabins. Where does it connect to the Athena cabin?" I asked

"Outside, around the back. There's a small rock to step on" Madison said

"There's hundreds of rocks back there" Percy said

"The rock has a symbol of Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus" Ryan added in

"Strange combo" Percy said

"Uh-huh" She said "Please don't tell anyone you can't trust about this place"

"Sure. I think we should tell Piper, Jason, and Leo" I said

"Of course. This is where we went to hide from everyone. I saw Jason was a Roman, he seems really quiet"

"He doesn't talk a lot. He's a nice guy though" Percy said

"I hope he is. I'm sharing a cabin with him" Ryan said

"Really, you're living down here" Percy said grinning "You're lucky, this place is awesome"  
"I don't know" Ryan said uneasily

"What?" Madison asked

"I don't know if I should sleep down here"

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable to share a bed with your girlfriend?"

"No" He muttered

"Then what's the problem?" She asked

"I don't have one, it's just new. I really don't mind sharing a bed with my girlfriend" He grinned

"I really am tired now" I said "I'm gonna go up to bed"

"Me too" Percy said

We got up and walked up the stairs into the normal cabin

"I can't believe we never found this place" Percy muttered

"I know, it's beautiful down there"

We walked to our dressers and changed into our pajamas

"Madison and Ryan seem like really nice people"

"I have a sister. I've always felt left out of everything when we do stuff as a cabin. I won't be alone while we're eating"

"It's reassuring to know they survived the labyrinth and the other place too"

Percy nodded and leaned over and kissed me

"I'm glad they have each other. He seems so sweet" I said

"A son of Zeus and daughter of Poseidon. Almost as bad as a son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena"

I inched backwards at this

"No, no, Annabeth I didn't mean it that way. It's just the rivalries between them"

I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a long, deep kiss. I pulled away "It's not a big

deal Seaweed Brain"

"He pulled me close and hugged me "You are one awesome girlfriend"  
I kissed his arm that was around me

"I still can't believe I have a sister. We really don't look anything alike though. You and your siblings all have blonde hair and gray eyes"

"Well it's different" I said

"How?"

"Your dad is one of the big three"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Well yeah, you're really powerful"

"I guess" He sighed

"I'm just glad she's nice"

"Ryan seems to really love her too"  
He nodded at that

I leaned over and kissed him, then pulled away "I really am tired"

"Me too"

I laid my head on a pillow, as Percy slipped his hand into mine

Percy's POV

When I woke up the sunlight was shining directly into my eyes. The side of my mouth was dripping with drool, and Annabeth wasn't in the bed.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" She said, as she was taking off her shirt

I stared at her

"Oh my gods" She sighed, as she slipped on a fresh t-shirt

I felt my face spreading into a grin

"Breakfast is in 1 minute. We need to hurry"

I jumped out of bed and rubbed my eyes "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I got distracted"

"Oh" I said simply

"We have to get going, we have" She checked her watch "30 seconds or we'll be late

again"

I grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and slipped them on

"Are those dirty?" She asked critically

"It doesn't matter right now. If we're late we'll have extra chores"

She stood there and didn't move

"Fine" I muttered, putting on a clean pair from the dresser

When I turned around she was standing by the door tapping her foot "10 second"

"Well come on then!" I said grabbing her hand and running out the door

We arrived at the pavillion as other people were filing in. Annabeth kissed my cheek then ran over to her table. As I shuffled over to my table Madison was eating waffles with loads of syrup.

"Hi Percy" She said

I took the seat across the table from her

"Hey"

A harpie sat some blue pancakes in front of me

"I just want to say that you are very noble person. You and Annabeth, and I'm proud to be your sister"

"Wow, um, thanks. I'm happy to have a sister. I was always alone at the table and for activities"

"I always sat at the table alone too"

"I thought you had brothers?" I asked

"They tried to kick me out of the table so I threatened them"  
"You remind me a lot of Annabeth" I stated

"A lot of people told me that this morning"

"You both are very feisty"

"I am not!" She said, slamming her fork on the table

I just laughed

"I guess I can see your point"

We talked for the rest of breakfast, and I really started to like her. She was modest, and wasn't bragging about anything.

Before I knew it Chiron announced that we would all be going down to the beach with our cabins. Madison and I walked side-by-side, since our cabin only had two people. When we arrived Chiron was waiting, his back legs in the waves.

"Can we please have the children of Poseidon step to the front?" Chiron asked

Madison and I pushed through the crowd until we were standing next to Chiron

"Please go into the ocean" He instructed

"Sure" Madison said uneasily

We both stepped into the waves, and I felt a surge of strength go through my body

"What now?" Madison asked

"Go deeper into the ocean but stay on top of the water"

We both did what we were told

"Now will the children of Zeus come forward?"

Jason and Ryan appeared at the front of the crowd

"Now fly out and float next to one of them"

Ryan flew out to Madison, and Jason flew out to me

"Now if you're, uh, boyfriend or girlfriend is out there go join them" Chiron said, struggling for words

Piper and Annabeth now stood at the shore. I summoned a wave to bring Annabeth out, and Jason brought Piper by wind. Madison and Ryan were already standing next to each other, her on the water, him in the air.

"I would like to say that these couples that are out here show true examples of love. Jason and Piper jumped obstacles, him being a Roman and her being a Greek. Madison and Ryan managed to stay together even though their parents hate each other, and all their siblings didn't exactly like them. They went on a quest to find peace for the two camps. They got lost in the labyrinth and went through the deepest part of the Underworld. And Annabeth and Percy, you all know them. You know about their righteous quests and noble acts, and their own trip to the deepest part of the underworld. I would just like all of you to see what true love is"

I kissed Annabeth then heard Madison ask Ryan quietly "What is the point of this?"

"I don't know" He muttered in response

Chiron stood still on the beach

Annabeth cleared her throat

"Oh yes, and can you six come to the big house please?"  
A bunch or sure's and yes's came from the ocean

We all walked to the big house, whispering with our respective boyfriends/girlfriends. All of us walked through the front door and took seats in the living room. Chiron followed behind us.

"Since Madison and Ryan have come back, there has been some confusion between the campers" He took a seat in his wheelchair

"Percy and Ryan both have been to Ogygia, correct?"

"Yes" I muttered

I saw Annabeth's face get a little red

I noticed Ryan wasn't saying anything

"Ryan?" Madison asked

"Yes" He said quickly

"What?" Madison asked in disbelief

"Yeah I was there for a week or two" he mumbled

"I was at camp before you, which means I would've been here"  
"You were" He muttered

"We're we dating?" She asked again

"Yes" He muttered _again_

"Oh my gods, it was the week you said you were at your moms!" Madison yelled, then punched him in the shoulder, and stormed out of the room.

He stood up to follow her, but Annabeth gestured for him to sit " Trust me she needs some space. I've been there before" She glared at me

"I'm sorry" I said, putting my hands up in a forfeit gesture

"Yeah I know" She said, pushing my hands down

Chiron kept talking and asking questions, Ryan nervously tapping his foot the whole time.

"I'll go talk to her" Annabeth said, leaving the room

"Should I come?" Ryan asked

"Let me try"

"Ryan" I said

"Yeah" He responded

"She'll get over it"

"It was so long ago, and I didn't stay there, she was my girlfriend at the time. I was just trying to keep her from freaking out"  
"I get it, I do"

Annabeth walked in the room, Madison right behind her.

"Hey" Ryan said, standing up and walking towards Madison

"Hi" Madison said bitterly, her cheeks flushed

"Do you wanna go swim, or play volleyball or something?" He asked nervously

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it'll be as fun without Calypso here" She turned around and walked out the door

"Madison, come on" Ryan pleaded, at her heels all the way down the stairs and across the field

"I wish him good luck" I said

"I do too. She is one righteous girl"

"They seem to really love each other"

"Wow" She said

"What?"

"I really like seeing the soft side of you Seaweed Brain, you're really sweet"

I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek

"There he is" She said, pointing at me

All of the sudden a lot of yelling bellowed outside the house

"Let's go check that out" She said

Together we went outside and found Madison still yelling at Ryan

"You should've told me!" She yelled

"I thought you'd be upset" He pleaded

"Well I am!" She yelled back

"I came back that's all that matters, I never would have stayed there"

"I know but you never told me, you had years to!"  
She continued marching towards us, her face was as red as a tomato

"Madison, please"

She kept on walking and stopped in front of us

"Madison" I said

"Yes?"  
"Just hear him out, I've been through it before too"

"What?" She asked "Did he do this to you Annabeth?"

Ryan took a step closer to her and she didn't back away

Madison walked towards Ryan and punched his shoulder again

"Ow!" He yelled

"Fine, let's go swimming" She said walking away

Ryan ran to catch up to her, and grabbed her shoulders so he could spin her towards him. He gave her a peck on the lips, and they kept moving. As they kept on walking, she leaned closer to him, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"She reminds me a lot of you" I said

"I guess I can see it"

"Ryan reminds me of you"

"How?"  
"Both of your girlfriends are pretty"

"So true" She paused "I love dating you"

"Because I'm super awesome?" I asked

"Because it spites our parents" She corrected

I raised my eyebrows in a questioning gesture

"Ok, not in that way, I still love you. It's a perk of dating you, and another one is when someone's being a jerk to me they are scared to go towards the water"  
"What?"

"You remember last week when Connor Stoll refused to take a shower?"

"That was because of me?" I asked

"He threw a spider at me"

"Well I don't want people to be scared of me"

"Now they'll be scared of Madison too. If someone messes with her or Ryan they better not risk going swimming or flying"

We stood on the porch of the big house for a few minutes, looking across the valley

"So strange" Annabeth murmured

"What is?"

"Two children of the big three in one day, that have been to Tartarus and back"  
"I wonder what happened to them down there"

"I don't want to know, our experience was bad enough"

"Good point"

"Wanna go see what Piper and Jason are doing?" She asked

"Sure, where do you think they'll be?"  
"On the roof of his cabin"

"What?"

"Madison told me this morning that they put ladders in each of their cabins so that they could go on the roof"

"You've been talking to her?"  
"Yeah, she's really nice. Come on, I bet I can beat you there!" She ran down the steps

"No fair!" I yelled, running after her. I was slowly catching up to her, as we were 50 feet from the Zeus cabin. She stumbled and fell.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, running to her side

"I think I hurt my ankle"

"Here" I said, grabbing under her shoulders and pulling her up "Can you walk?"

"Let me try" She stood up and took a few steps, then took off running towards the cabin

"I won!" She screamed, standing in front of the cabin

"_This _is no fair" I said

"All is fair in love and war" She quoted

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked

"Well we were racing, or in war, and and I love you"

She kissed me

"All is forgiven" I spread my hands out in a gesture

She began to walk up the steps to the door when she fell

"I'm not falling for it again" I said

She winced "I'm actually hurt"  
"Mm-hmm" I mumbled

She tried to stand up and crumpled onto the stairs

"Please help me?" She asked

"You _are_ not hurt" I said again

She glared at me for moment, then Madison walked by "Just curious, but why is Annabeth laying on the stairs with a broken ankle?"

"It's broken?" I asked in disbelief

"Look at it, it's turning purple and it's bent. Do you need help Annabeth?"

"Can you help me to the Apollo cabin please?" Annabeth asked

"I'll help you" I said, walking towards her and lifting her up under her shoulders. She stood on her good foot, and leaned her weight on me.

"Piggyback or firemen?" I asked

"Piggyback" She answered

I walked to her front and pulled her up onto my back

"I really didn't think you were hurt" I said

"That's my seaweed brain" She squeezed her arms that were around my neck

I walked to the Apollo cabin and knocked on the door

"Come in" Someone said from the inside

I pushed the door open and asked "Where should I set her down?"

"What happened?" Will came out of the back

"I fell" Annabeth said

"Set her here" He pointed to a bed

I set her down and took a seat next to her

Will was gathering stuff throughout the cabin and tossed me a bag of ambrosia

"You don't have to stay" She said

"Like I'd leave you" I replied

She grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

Will came over and began to wrap up her ankle, gently covering up the blue marks

"I'd give it two maybe three days. Don't put weight on it" He went into the closet and came out with a pair of crutches. He handed them to me "You'll help her?"

I nodded

"Stupid ankle" Annabeth scolded

"Come on wise girl, let's get moving"

She hopped up onto her good foot and held onto the bedpost. I handed her the crutches.

"I hate being hurt"

She hobbled to the door

"Where do you want to go?" I asked

"Your cabin" She answered

We silently walked to my cabin, the soft ticks of her crutches echoing throughout the valley.

I opened the door for Annabeth, and she hobbled inside

"My little crippled girl" I teased

"Knock it off or you'll be crippled" She warned

She sat down on my bed and set the crutches by her side.

I sat down next to her.

Madison and Leo came through the door

"Come on, we could use a hot girl like you" Leo said

"I'm not going to play your stupid game" Madison said

"Woah, time out" I said, making the gesture "What's happening?"  
"He wants me play some perverted game of truth or dare!"

"No truth or dare" Annabeth warned"Bad idea"

"It'll be harmless! And besides it's more of a spin-the-bottle game"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked

"Yeah I do, but-"  
I interrupted him "She has a boyfriend"

"But-" He started again

This time Madison cut him off "I will not play, please leave me alone"

"Ok hot stuff, just remember, all duh ladies luv Leo" He left

"Oh my gods" She said "He just won't give up!"  
"That's Leo" Annabeth said

There was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" I asked

"Ryan" He answered

"Come in" Madison answered

She was rummaging through some drawers "Aha!" She exclaimed "I knew nobody would've found it!"

"What is it?" I asked

She pulled out a necklace that had a seahorse pendant on it "This is from the last time I talked to Dad. He told me that we wouldn't see each other for a while, and he gave me this"

"I remember that" Ryan said, walking over to her

"It's beautiful" Annabeth said

"Thanks"

The necklace was silver and so was the charm. The seahorse had very intricate detail, small scales lined it.

"I hid it here before we left. It radiated the scent of Poseidon since it was made in the ocean by cyclopes. Wearing it was like having a flashing light on your head that said 'child of Poseidon here'" Madison said "It's connected to my emotions. If I love whoever is wearing it, then they have the power from the necklace. It really doesn't make sense, but whatever"

"I will never, ever, wear that necklace again" Ryan shuddered "I flew so high, then fell straight into the lake. I was lucky I had that necklace on or else I would have flattened like a pancake"

"That is exactly why I hid it" She clipped the necklace around her neck

She walked to the front door and opened it up. Leo was standing there

"I knew you would be here, you little elf" Madison said

"Truth or dare?" Leo asked "Anybody?"  
"Sounds fun" Ryan said

"NO!" we all screamed

He jumped backwards at the noise "Why?"

"He just wants to kiss me" Madison said

Ryan just stood there "So what? It's a game"

Madison pondered this for a moment "Do you not remember what happened last time we played Ryan?"

He covered his mouth to hide a laugh "Yes"

"And you don't care if he wants to kiss me?" She asked

"Like it's gonna happen"

Madison seemed happy with the answer

"Percy, Annabeth?" Leo asked, jumping into the conversation

"Sure" Annabeth said

"If everybody's playing then so will I" I agreed

"Tonight 10 O'clock. Jason's cabin"

"Wait, how did I not know about this? It's my cabin too!"

"That was one of the reasons I came back" Leo said, walking away from the cabin

We all sat back in our seats

"What happened in your last game of truth or dare?" I asked

Madison shook her head "Not saying"

Ryan was in the corner, about to burst open at his seams "Madison, come on. You got to tell them"

"I'm never talking about it again"

"You could've avoided it" Ryan teased

"What happened?" I asked again

"Fine, but only because you asked. I either had to get a makeover by the Aphrodite cabin or kiss Ryan"

"Easy, kiss your boyfriend" Annabeth said

"No, because before that an Aphrodite girl was all over him, flirting and flipping her hair. He just stood there!"

Annabeth glared at him

"Hey, I didn't know she was flirting! Madison's been my only girlfriend and she doesn't really flirt"

Madison continued "I wasn't going to kiss him after that! So they gave me a stupid makeover. They gave me highlights, curled my hair, put tons of makeup on me, and made me wear a bikini. Then they made give him a lap dance. It was either do the dance up to their standards or eat fish, and I just couldn't do that"  
We all burst out laughing

"Shut up" Madison said playfully, stifling her laughter

"How was the lap dance?" Annabeth asked

"I was laughing so hard I wasn't paying attention" Ryan said

"What time is it?" Madison asked

"10" I said

"Oh good time to go!" Madison said, grabbing Ryan's hand and yanking him out the door, glad for the change of subject.

Annabeth and I followed them out the door. Together we walked to cabin one.

We all walked inside to find Jason, Leo, and Piper sitting in a circle on the ground

"Not a word" Madison whispered

We all silently agreed

Madison and Ryan sat next to Piper, crossing their legs. Annabeth and I sat next to them, stretching our legs out.

Leo stood in the middle of the circle "Okay fellow campers, these are the rules. If you don't do a truth, you have to kiss a random person" Leo rummaged in his toolbelt " You will spin this bottle. If you don't complete a dare you must strip a piece of clothing"

"Wait" Madison said "What if I spin the bottle and it lands Percy. I am not kissing him"

"Hey!" I protested

"You're my brother"

"I didn't think about that"

"If that were to happen" Leo said "You would get a freebie. Sorry Piper, Annabeth, you guys are out of luck"

"Great" Piper said

"Lucky us" Annabeth said

"Yeah, yeah" Leo muttered "Let the games begin! I will start" He looked around the room and locked eyes with Madison "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" She said quickly

"Darn it" Leo murmured "How long have you two been dating?"

Madison and Ryan looked at each other "Normal time or our time?" She asked

"Both" She drew numbers in the air "49 years your time, and-" She stopped herself

"Ryan?" He flipped his wrist and looked at his bracelet "July 4th, 1953"

"Why's that on there?" Annabeth asked

"They were put on there for-" Ryan mumbled the last part

"You're embarrassed aren't you?" Madison said "Come on say it" She nudged him with her elbow

"Our undying love for each other"

"I think it's sweet Piper said

"So do I" Madison said, she leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

She pulled away "My turn. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Percy for a minute"

She leaned over and grabbed my shirt, pulling me in for a long kiss. When she finally let go I was smiling and looked slap-happy "Thank you for that"

"Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What is your middle name?"

His face contorted "Not telling" He looked at Piper

Piper was laughing "Don't worry, I'm not telling"

"I'd rather spin the bottle"

Leo sat the bottle down and spun it. It landed on Madison

"Okay" Jason said nervously, glancing at Piper

"It's just a game Jace, go ahead"

He walked to Madison and quickly kissed her on the lips

Ryan had a disgruntled look on his face "You didn't seem nervous at all about what I thought"

"Hey, it's just a game" She said mockingly, taking a seat next to him. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Jason asked

"Dare" I said, puffing out my chest

"I dare you to eat fish" My face paled, and so did Madison's

I shook my head and slipped off my shirt and threw it behind my head

"I refuse to eat fish" I shuddered

Annabeth grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

I turned to Annabeth "Truth or dare?"

She thought for a moment "Truth"

"What ever happened to my minotaur's horn?"

She cringed "Not answering, spin the bottle Leo"

He spun it and it landed on Ryan. His eyes opened wide as he froze

"Go ahead Ryan" Madison pushed him forward

He walked over to Annabeth, and kissed her cheek, then returned to his seat by Madison "You never said we had to kiss the lips"

Annabeth nodded in approval "I like the way you think new kid"

He smiled

"Ryan, truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare"

"I dare you and Madison to fly above the middle of cabins and make out for a minute"

Madison shrugged "Okay"  
"Doesn't bother me" Ryan said

We all walked outside and Ryan immediately flew up in the air

"Why'd he leave you?" Annabeth asked

"I'll fly up by myself" She said casually

"Wait, you can fly?" I said, suddenly interested

"Humidity in the air"

I was speechless as shot up in the air, leaving a vapor trail behind her

"Annabeth" I said quietly, "Do you think I can?"

"I don't know" She said, staring at them in awe

Jason and Piper weren't as surprised because Jason can already fly.

I urged myself to fly and pictured myself floating. I wasn't getting anywhere

"Has it been a minute?" Madison yelled down

"Yeah!" Annabeth yelled back

They came flying down, Madison first, then Ryan. He was laughing hysterically.

I walked towards Madison and asked "How did you fly?"

"The water in the air" She said "It's everywhere Percy, you just have to learn how to use it"

"How'd you learn?" I asked, desperately wanting to know the answer

"Dad" She said quietly, walking away

I stood there and watched her walk away. It felt kind of selfish, but I was jealous. Why

did Poseidon spend so much time with her?

Ryan walked over to me when he noticed Madison was missing "Where'd she go?"

I absently pointed in the direction of the ocean

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't know"

He started towards the ocean, but I stopped him "Can I try?"

"Go for it, I wish you luck"

I ran towards the ocean, feeling his eyes watching me the whole way

Madison was standing in the waves, the waves lapping on her feet. Hew eyes were on the horizon, the color of the ocean matching her eyes identically. She was gently tugging on the seahorse charm around her neck, the waves fluctuating every time she squeezed the pendant.

I walked next to her in the waves, staring at the horizon also.

"I know what you're thinking" She said, holding her gaze

"What?" I asked

"You're wondering why he spent so much time with me"

I nodded "Good guess"

"My mother was a daughter of Aphrodite. She went to camp, but was able to live a normal life because she wasn't powerful. I don't know much, only that monsters came after her when she was pregnant with me. Poseidon protected us, I have no idea how, but he did. She got remarried, and my stepfather was awful. I ran away when I was five. Dad guided me from Chicago to his palace. I stayed with him for months where I was trained and taught to control the water. Zeus found out and demanded I be sent to camp. He reluctantly sent me, but visited a couple times a week. He was the only one that cared" A tear traced down her cheek "The day before Ryan and I left he told me Zeus had gotten angrier. He said he couldn't visit anymore. Ryan was the only other person that loved me. My siblings here were awful people, and my mom pretended like I didn't exist after I ran away. I haven't heard anything from him, not even a stupid sign!" Her voice grow along with the waves

We stood for a few minutes, letting the waves hit our feet.

"You have me Madison, I'm your brother, and hopefully I'm not awful"

She turned her face towards me and laughed, despite the many tears on her face. She reached her hands out for a hug and I complied. Her head hit my shoulder as I squeezed her.

"I have never had a sister, but," I paused " I love you"

"I love you too Percy" She pulled away "I just wish he'd say something, do something, anything at all to show acknowledgment"

"I feel the same way"

She took a deep breath then said "They're probably waiting"

We started for the cabins, and were stopped by an ever-familiar man in a jogging suit

"Hermes!" Madison said with a smile, giving him a hug

"It's been a while Madison. You and your son of Zeus boyfriend are the talk of

Olympus you know"

She nodded "I bet"

"I see you've met your big brother already. I hope he's treating you nicely"

Madison smiled "Of course he is"

"Better than those brats from a while ago"

"Tell me about it"

"I didn't come here just to catch up, I have a letter for you" He reached into his pouch and pulled out a familiar blue envelope.

She took it from his hands and held it still

"Well I should get going" Hermes said

With that he was gone

She gently opened the enveloped, tearing the starfish sticker that held it shut. Out of it came a card, green and folded.

She read it out loud "_Patience_" She pauses "That's it, Patience! I'm not a patient person! This is ridiculous!" She stomped her foot and a small earthquake rumbled through the ground "This stupid necklace!" She ripped it off and threw it into the waves "The gods don't have any empathy for us, no understanding. They don't know how valuable life is for humans, especially demigods. For all I know my life is over halfway over. For us it's even worse Percy, children of the big three rarely have long lives! It's our destiny, our hero's fate"

"I once got a note saying _Brace Yourself_. The next summer I fought Kronos" I said

She took a few deep breaths then held her hand out. The necklace flew out of the water into her hand. She opened the seahorse as if it was a locket. Out she pulled a smaller charm in the shape of a shell "I want you to have this" She placed it in my hand "It's just like mine"

I closed my fist "Why do you have two?"

"It was for Ryan, but he couldn't handle it. He almost killed himself, several times. This should help you fly"

Suddenly I came to a realisation "Oh my gods!"

"What?" Madison asked

"Last night you smiled at Ryan, and I couldn't resist agreeing with what you said"

"Charmspeak" She said sighing "I try not to use it on Ryan, it's really hard for me to control. Poseidon said it's because the ocean is wild and charmspeak is controlled"

"Sounds right. I just think it's awesome, you have charmspeak, can fly, and have secret passages"

"Things were different at the time. There was so much fighting" She stopped "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything" I responded

"The main reason I didn't fight is because Ryan is a Roman. Nobody else knows, not even Chiron. We figured it out on a quest when a god told us"

I wasn't very shocked, he looked just like Jason.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled from somewhere by the cabins

"Looks like we should get going" I said

She nodded and began walking towards the cabin

"What's taking you guys so long?" Ryan asked, running towards us from the trees

"Just talking" Madison said

"I was dared to kiss you" Ryan said

"Ok" Madison walked to him and kissed him on the lips

"I wasn't finished" He said, taking a deep breath "Then take my shirt off and firemen carry you through the middle of the cabins"

Madison laughed "Well let's go then"

Ryan stood there, frozen, as if he was in shock

"What's taking you so long?" She asked, grabbing the bottom of Ryan's shirt and pulling it over his head. She leaned up against his chest and whispered something into his ear.

He blushed at what she said

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"No, it's just-"

Madison cut him off "Don't be so hesitant, let's have fun!" She kicked up her back foot and kissed his cheek

"Alright, alright, I'll carry you" He grabbed the back of her knees and carried her like a baby. She wrapped her hands around his neck "This is so ironic" He said, starting towards the cabins.

I walked beside them "How?"  
"I'm pretending I'm saving a daughter of the sea god from a fire"

I laughed "Jason saved me at the bottom of the ocean one time"

We all started cracking up

"Ok, ok" Ryan said, trying to stop laughing "One time I saved Madison from-"

She pressed her lips against his again to keep him from talking. When she pulled away she whispered in his ear, making his eyes wideen.

"Sorry Percy" She said "Nothing like a threat to shut someone up" A smile fake smile grew across her face.

We walked towards the cabin, chatting along the way. When we arrived Annabeth was sitting alone in the grass. I jogged over to her "Where'd they go?"

"They had to teach a class"

"Oh" I plopped down next to her in the grass

She was absently weaving strands of grass together

"We were just talking"

"Chiron has issued slumber parties tonight, attendance is mandatory. Complimentary of the Aphrodite cabins" She groaned and laid her back on the grass

"It doesn't sound that bad" I said

"Girls and boys will be separate. So while you're having fun I'll be getting harassed about about my hair, nails, and my love life."

"_Our_ love life" I corrected

She pulled my back down onto the grass and rolled on top of me. Her face was right above mine, a huge smile on her face.

I felt a smile grow on my face

She kissed me "Let's go to your cabin." She whispered "We can have some fun"

"Ar-, are, you sure?" I asked hesitantly

She just smiled and ran towards my cabin, leaving me on the ground

_Annabeth's POV_

I leaned over and kissed Percy, making him grin.

We were laying on the top bunk if one of the beds. My head was on his bare chest, his arm around my shoulder.

"Your lips taste like salt water" I said

"Well I had some pretty salty fries earlier"

I laughed

"What?" He asked sitting up

"I think it's because you're dad's poseidon"

"Oh, I never thought of that"

"Of course you didn't seaweed brain"

He put his hand on his chest jokingly "What does that mean?"

"It means you're not much of a thinker"

"I'm not even going to say you aren't a thinker, because then I'd really sound stupid"

I leaned forward and kissed him, but it was interrupted by a knock at the door

"Hello? The slumber parties already have started"

"Dang it" I whispered

We both jumped off the bed and searched the floor for our clothing on the floor

"Here's your shirt" Percy whispered, throwing it into my hands

Once we were both dressed we opened the door to find Jason and Piper

"Hey guys" I said

Jason put his hand over his mouth, hiding his laughter.

"You may want to brush your hair Annabeth, people may know" Piper said

"You're too good Piper" I said

I combed my hair with my fingers, then kissed Percy "See you later. Let's go Piper" I walked along with Piper.

"So, you and Percy?"  
"Shut up!" I said, playfully punching her

We were standing in front of the Aphrodite cabin when Madison ran up next to us, her shirt on backwards.

Piper laughed "Is everyone having sex right now? Your shirt's on backwards"

Madison's face blushed as she quickly turned her shirt around

"I wish we could go to the boys' party" I said

"I second that" Madison said

"Oh and Madison, be prepared for some scrutiny. They always go after the new girls"

She groaned "Of course they do"

Piper stepped to the front door and opened it. We all walked in together.

In a circle were about forty girls. Some were braiding each other's hair, painting each other's nails, doing each other's make-up.

Drew looked up from her nails "Hey guys, glad you could join us" She smirked

"Shut up Drew" Piper said

"Whatever. Join the circle, we were just about to start boy talk" She clapped excitedly

Piper, Madison, and I wedged our way into the circle.

"So" Lacy said "What about that new Apollo camper. He's super cute"

"I guess he's kinda cute, but he's so for you Lacy" Drew said

Lacy smiled

"What we really need to talk about is the new son of Zeus. Man is he smoking hot. I'm gonna flirt with him until he asks me out"

"Excuse me" Madison said "He's _my _boyfriend"

She looked at Madison, scanning her eyes up and down her body "He's your boyfriend? How did that happen?"  
"Maybe because I'm a good person and don't constantly judge people"

Drew looked appalled "Who do you think you are new girl? I can get any guy I want"

Piper stood up "You didn't get Jason"

"Or Percy" I added in

She huffed and rolled her eyes

"This party blows" Madison said "I'm going to the boys'"

Drew stomped her foot "You can't leave! It's against the rules"  
"Watch me" She walked to the door and exited

"I'm going with her" I said, exiting the cabin

Piper soon followed me out

The three of us were walking to the Poseidon cabin where the boys' slumber party was taking place. Madison reached for the doorknob

"Wait" Piper stopped her "Let's see what they're talking about"

We silently walked and peeked through a window. The boys were sprawled out throughout the room. Some on beds, some on the ground.

"So" Leo said, turning towards Percy "Have you and Annabeth had sex?"

Percy had a pensive look on his face "I'm not saying"

"Why?" Leo asked "Have something to hide?"

Percy shook his head "I don't want to say something wrong"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"I'm afraid to answer. I may say something totally wrong and it will upset Annabeth. Not taking the risk"

Leo grinned like an elf "Then why are you still dating her?"

"Because I am. Take that answer" He laid back on the bed he was on "She's my girlfriend and I love her"

Madison turned to me and nudged my arm.

I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear.

A few campers snickered at Percy's comment.

Percy sprung up and swung his feet over the side of the bed "What's so funny about that?"

"It's just, I didn't really think guys said stuff like that to their friends" A random camper said

"I love Madison" Ryan said

"I love Piper" Jason said

The camper's smile faded

"If anything we should be glad that we were lucky enough to find people we love" Ryan said

"Sorry" The camper said "You guys are right"

They started in on conversations about cheese-puffs

"Watch this" Madison said

A small ball of water formed over the lake and flew the window, splashing Leo on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Leo said, turning towards Percy "What was that for?"

Percy put his hands up in the air "It wasn't me, I swear"

"Then who could it have been?"

Ryan obviously knew it was Madison, because he was scooching out of Leo's eyesight. His hands were on his face, covering his smile.

Leo must've come to the same realisation "Your new the sister, that hot girl!"

Ryan looked towards the window and caught Madison's stare. He was doing everything to not laugh.

Percy looked at Ryan and said "What the hell are you doing?"

Madison, Piper, and I started cracking up. All heads turned towards the window where we were standing.

"Damn girl. You're hot and fun" Leo said, walking to the window with puckered lips.

"I'm right here" Ryan said


End file.
